


Mika?!

by Aobathewhore



Category: Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: BL, Blood, Blood Lust, Boys Love - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Children, Fighting, Gay, Gore, Hate, Love, Lust, M/M, Mika - Freeform, Need, Rough sex ?, Sex, Tears, Three some, Yaoi, blood doners, demon, live stock, nobles - Freeform, pesants, two some XD, vampire, yuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aobathewhore/pseuds/Aobathewhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu tried to move his head but it's held to the side by ferids hands, his own were pinned behind his body, "you like to make this easy for me don't you?"</p>
<p>Ferid asked, not expecting a reply as he kissed at the spot where yuu's shoulder met his neck.</p>
<p>"You'll be a vampire soon," he before running his fangs on the spot.</p>
<p>Yuu gasped and closed his eyes, not tensing because he knew that would make it hurt more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! My name is zero and I will be taking care of you for the duration of this story. Please sit back, relax, and prepare for yaoi feels. AH~ if you could be ever so kind to follow my Instagram, @mikathewhore I would be much obliged. Please comment if you do so, and please request point of views, so I know which you all prefer. Hope to see you in the next chapter of 'mika!?' My lovely nobles

~~~~~ THIRD PERSON P.O.V after he stabs mika~~~~~~~~~

 

~ The raven hairs male stares at the blonde, his brother, that stood before him.

 

"M-mika?!" He cries out, eyes wide and sword arm in steady. The blond who was clad in all white, in contrast to yu's out for of green and black, just flipped off of the demonic sword.

 

"BAKA YUU! You could have killed him!" Came the screeches of his comrades. Yuu ignored them, eyes still on the blond haired vampire. Yuu's breathing was un- even and his gaze was turning black around the edges as he hyperventilated.

"Yuu? YUU!?" Some one called. Yuu couldn't tell who. Baka guren stood and punched yuu, hard, causing the black clad makes breathing so slow some. Guren, didn't comment on the fail to kill the blonde vampire much to yu's relife But what he said shocked the shorter male "keep formation and retreat." Yuu protested "

b-" guren intrupted

"NOW!" Yuu ran off meekly, he was the top point of the dimond. The formation was stopped by the silver haired vampire that was with mika

"I'm not letting you go." He laughed softly. Something in yuu snapped "YOU!" He snarled and kept for the vampire, his sword caught the sun light and it reflected into the building where the vampires head should have been. 'What the fu-' the thought was cut off the the scream of

"YUU behind you!"

Yuu turned only to come face- to - face with ferid, bright green eyes clashing with red. Yuu flinched back expecting a hit. Instead he was surprised by warm lips meeting his own.

His eyes flash open and he jerks his head to the side "blegh!" He shrieked. He didn't notice he had left his neck open until it was to late.

Yuu tried to move his head but it's held to the side by ferids hands, his own were pinned behind his body, "you like to make this easy for me don't you?"

Ferid asked, not expecting a reply as he kissed at the spot where yuu's shoulder met his neck.

"You'll be a vampire soon," he before running his fangs on the spot.

Yuu gasped and closed his eyes, not tensing because he knew that would make it hurt more.

~~~~ SHOULD I DO MIKA X YUUX FERID? Like seme!Mika Uke! Yuu seme! Ferid


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

instead of the pain of fangs sinking in I feel łørd ferids warm lips, causing me to groan.

 

lord ferid began to lick and nibble harder causing me to moan.

 

i had my eyes closed sp it was the gasps of my team mates that brought me down from my high.

 

I opened my eyes wide with a squeal and shoved the silver haired vampire away.

i panted, confused "w-what?" I stuttered.

 

i backed away only to meet a hard chest and have white clad arms wrap around my waist.

"your ours," mika cooed into my ear as my gaze flicked anxiously back and fourth.

 

lord ferid noticed my anxiety and moved forward kissing me softly "it's okay," he cooed and stroked my cheek.

"we will show you how much we love you when we et to the mansion."

 

i dodnt know know what to expect so I didnt awnser and focused on not meeting my team mates gazes.

 

[] YAOI CHAPTER NEXT []


	3. .....OWWW shit.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAZ MAH LAPTOP SO LONGERCHAPTERS? AND VOTES AND COMMENTS ARE VERY WELCOM

**YUU'S P.O.V**

**`**

**``**

**```**

**````**

they didnt give me time to voice my complaints, as ferid picked me up bridal style as if I weighed nothing.

 

As my team mates passed by, I couldnt meet any of their eyes. 

But I did notice that shiho looked okay with the fact that I was taken away to be loved by two vampires.

 

I spent the trip to the vampire manor with my head hidden behind ferids silver hair.

 

They didnt sit me down or any thing, mika slammed open the door and Ferid carried me inside.

 

We passed a pink- haired vampire, named krul, how fitting, who was smirking at the sight of the two lust vampires. 

 

her smirk grew when she noticed me flailing around trying to get free.

Annoyed, I flipped her off with the hand that wasnt trying to punch ferid in the face.

 

Much to me terror, we arrived at a room that seemed to be ferids.

 

when ferid tossed me onto the bed, i jumped up, gasping I faced the vampires "s-stop, n-no w-we cant," I stuttered, causing their lust filled gazes to look at me.

 

"and why not?" Mika asked.

flushing, I replied,

"i-i have n-never do-done this b-b-before," to my distaste it came out as more of a whimper.

 

both ferid and mika looked surprised, "we can go in one at a time," ferid said.

then it was decided.

I could tell from their gazes meeting, before looking at me.

 

I had barley realized that I was moving before my back hit the soft bed, ferid hovering over my legs and holding them down while mika grabbed me hands.

 

terrified whines left my throat at the sight of their primal eyes.

 

ferid managed to remove his clothes without letting my legs free.

 

I took great care to look every where but the ho- annoying, vampire on top of me.

 

While I was distracted, ferid had taken that chance to remove my clothes, leaving me naked under their wandering gazes.

 

I bit my lip and looked away, thats when mika kissed me, pulling my bottom lip out from between my teeth with his fangs.

 

 hearing the popping of a lid, my struggles increased.

they just flipped me onto my front 'shit ah shit fuck...' I mumbled to my self.

 

when I felt a finger doused in what I now knew was lube, I cried out, unable to stop the noise.

 

that didnt stop ferid and he slid his finger in quickly. 

 

If I thought that was bad, he lubed another two fingers and slammed them in deep, causing sobs to erupt from my body, tears trailing down my face. 

Ferid was humming with glee "ah, your so tight!" If i hade been flipped over I would have seen his sadistic smil.

 

Mika stroked my face and wiped my tears concerned "shh, shh, it will be better soon,"

 

ferid lubed his eleven inch cock before shoving the tip into me.

by the time his tip was in, I was panting. 

he mumbled before making up his mind "im going in fast, okay? then mika will follow and it will be better."

 

he slammed in before I could reply, making me scream, Mika quickly followed.

 

they were both _so_   _big._

I could feel the blood running down my legs.

I was sobbing from the sheer, unhalting pain of it. 

 

They both whispered in my ears and kissed my neck but that didnt quite my sobs.

 

the started moving, and to my surprise, the pain was gone.

 

before long I was moaning, loud and frequently.

fed up with their slow pace, I begged "faster, please?" 

their answers came when they started slamming into me, to quick for the human eye to follow.

thats when they slammed into this one spot, causing me to screech with pleasure and cum all over mine and mikas chest.

mika pulled me into a kiss, then both the vampires came inside me.

 

ferid was the first to bite y neck, he moaned so mika followed after a quick sorry and a mummer of "this may hurt,"

 

then every thing went dark.


End file.
